


I'm a weirdo

by ajvicka



Series: Spotify made me do it [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a lyrics, Ficlet, Gerard POV, Inspired by Music, Love at First Sight, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Stalking, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Frank is a guitarist. Gee is his stalker. Lyrics of Creep by Radiohead incorporated. Nothing dengerous happens, should be triggerless.





	I'm a weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda hot take. I am not awere of other fictions using the lyrics in this perticular way, it's an experiment. Enjoy :)

_When you were here before_ I was with Mikey. He took me because I haven’t left the basement in two weeks. I didn’t want to go but he promised me some good music and also he took away my cigs.

_Couldn't look you in the eye_ _._ You were fucking vision. Jumping around without a care, without missing a beat, without losing energy. It was incredible. And I couldn’t catch your eye in the crowd, there was too many people. I was also scared. Scared what would I see in your eyes when you look at my chubby sweaty self. Scared what would you see in mine, when I’m looking at perfection.

_You're just like an angel._ I could worship you. You radiated glory and I was defenceless.

_Your skin makes me cry_ _._ So much of beautiful art. I wish I could add some of my own. I wish I could cares them, to see if I can learn to recognize the lines of each with my fingertips.

_You float like a feather in a beautiful world_ of my mind. I see you now, not only on stage but also in the streets. But when I turn you’re not there. I see you in every face I draw and then I have to redo whole pieces just to not to give myself away. I see you next to me in bed but I’m always alone.

_And I wish I was special. You're so fuckin' special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._ I live in a basement and don’t talk to people and I’m awkward and I smoke too much and I drink too much coffee and I saw you only once.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Love at first sight is a myth. So why am I obsessing over you? You don’t know I exist and yet… I found your full name and address. And now I stand in front of your house in this suburb so different from my own world and I see, _I don't belong here._

_I don't care if it hurts_ to see you and yet not be seen.

_I want to have control_ over myself. But you took that away from me and you don’t even know.

_I want a perfect body_ for you to notice.

_I want a perfect soul_ for you to see.

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_ because I went to all your gigs. I went to see where your school was. I befriended one of your friends, the one who works in a guitar shop and has afro. He’s a solid dude. I started to go to the same mall even though it’s unreasonably far from my house, just so I could hope to see you again. _  
You're so fuckin' special_ to me. __  
I wish I was special to you.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._ Lurking on the far left from the stage, lukewarm beer in my hand. Maybe I had one too many of them.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ The opening band ended. I’m here to see you and no one else. I should move closer to you to your line of vision… You see me and your eyes widen, your fingers falter on the strings just for one second. No one will notice, don’t worry. I only noticed because I’ve seen you play this part so many times it’s craved into my brain.

_I don't belong here_ with all these people who don’t even know what gift they got in your form. I belong up there with you. I’ll try to talk to you after the show.

_He's running out again,_ off the stage to joke around with his bandmates. That’s ok Gerard can wait.

_He's running out_ of the club, calling a taxi for himself. Looking behind himself the whole time. Gerard is in no rush. He knows that this club is close to Frank’s house, he usually walks back home if the gig is this close. He’ll have a time to catch up with him, to talk. But when he steps out he sees him getting into the taxi.

_He's run run run run_ away from Gerard.

_Whatever makes you happy,_ Frankie, Gerard thought, I would do for you. _Whatever you want_ I would give you. All I would ask for is for you to love me the same I love you.

_You're so fuckin' special. I wish I was special_ too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hummus. Thoughts? (Kudos to you if you get the reference.)  
> But yeah, what do you guys think?


End file.
